The invention relates to a connection assembly providing multiple port connections.
Known connector assemblies exist having multiple receptacle connectors in a common housing, which provide a compact arrangement of such receptacle connectors. Such a connector assembly is useful to provide multiple connection ports. Accordingly, such a connector assembly is referred to as a multiple port connector assembly. In preferred arrays, the housing has jacks one above the other, forming a plurality of arrays in stacked arrangement, so-called “stacked jack” arrangements. The receptacle connectors, that is, modular jacks, each have electrical terminals arranged in a terminal array, and have plug receiving cavities. Specifically, the receptacle connectors are in the form of RJ-45 type modular jacks that establish mating connections with corresponding RJ-45 modular plugs.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,612, a connector assembly has two rows of receptacle connectors, that is, modular jacks, arranged side-by-side in an upper row and side-by-side in a lower row in a common housing, which advantageously doubles the number of receptacle connectors without having to increase the length of the housing, because the housing is raised vertically. The receptacle connectors have plug receiving sections with plug receiving cavities that are profiled to surround modular plugs that are to be inserted in the cavities. The modular plugs have resilient latches, which engage with latching sections on the modular jacks. The latches are capable of being grasped by hand, and being resiliently bent inwardly toward the plugs to release them from engagement with the latching sections on the modular jacks.
One application for such connector assemblies is in the field of telephony, wherein the modular jacks provide ports for connection with a telephone switching network of a telephone service provider, such as a regional telephone company or national telephone company. The corresponding RJ-45 modular plugs terminate opposite ends of telephone cords leading to wall-mounted telephone outlets inside a building. The telephone outlets connect to telephone lines outside of the building, which, in turn, connect to the telephone switching network of the telephone service provider.
Alternatively, such connection systems have found utility in office computer networks, where desktops are interconnected to office servers by way of sophisticated cabling. Such networks have a variety of data transmission mediums including coaxial cable, fiber optic cable and telephone cable. One such network topography is known as the Ethernet network, which is subject to various electrical standards, such as IEEE 802.3 and others. Such networks have the requirement to provide a high number of distributed connections, yet optimally require little space in which to accommodate the connections.
Furthermore, such networks now operate at speeds of 1 gigabit and higher which requires significant conditioning to the signals. For instance, it is common to require shielding for controlling electromagnetic radiation per FCC standards, while at the same time controlling electromagnetic interference (EMI) within the assembly, between adjacent connections. It is therefore also a requirement to provide such components within the assembly as magnetic coils, inductors, chip capacitors, and the like, to condition the signals. While the technology exists for conditioning the signals, no connection devices exist which are capable of handling such speeds, while at the same time package the signal conditioning components required to maintain these speeds. Finally, it is also required to eliminate undesired transient wave forms from the intended pure signal wave forms.
Another design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,911 to Boutros et al., which discloses a modular jack assembly having multiple ports for connection to multiple modular jacks. While this assembly further discloses having packaged magnetic assemblies, or other components, this design, as in other attempts to signal condition connection devices, simply adds the components to known connection devices. Therefore, the volume within the assembly is inadequate to provide the proper signal conditioning devices for the high speeds now required.
Furthermore, in order to ensure that a proper connection has been made and therefore a link is created between the electrical communication devices, indicators are often incorporated into circuits on the printed circuit board. These indicators are typically light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are turned on when a circuit is completed between the mating connectors and the communication devices. Additionally LEDs can be mounted on the printed circuit board to indicate a number of other conditions including the passage of communication signals between the two communication devices, indication of power, or indication that an error in transmitting the signals has occurred.
In an effort to miniaturize printed circuit boards and save board real estate, LED indicators have been integrated into these connectors. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317 to Pocrass, which teaches a connector for receiving a plug having a visual indicator positioned within the front wall of the electrical connector housing. Incorporation of the indicator into the electrical connector eliminates the need for a separate location on the printed circuit board for mounting of such an indicator. The LED indicator is inserted into a recess of the electrical connector such that its electrical leads pass through the recess and connect to the printed circuit board. The indicator is then accommodated into the recess. The LEDs may also be molded into the electrical connector during the molding process of the housing. However, this device of Pocrass is shown for only a single cavity housing, and it is not readily ascertainable how it might be reconfigured for a multi-port or a stacked jack configuration.
A prior art multiple “stacked jack” electrical connector assembly is commonly owned and depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,673. This assembly generally comprises an inner housing comprised of an insulative material, where the housing is substantially surrounded by a metallic shield. The stacked jack assembly provides a plurality of ports configured for receiving modular plugs, which are well known in the art. The assembly includes the housing, a plurality of jack modules, a plurality of LEDs, and a plurality of LED modules. Finally, the assembly includes a lower printed circuit board. The entirety of U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,673 is incorporated herein by reference.
The objects of the inventions are therefore to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
The objects have been accomplished by providing an electrical connector assembly for mating with a plurality of electrical plugs comprising a housing having a plurality of ports arranged in a column, with a slot through the housing, intermediate the ports. A plurality of jacks are profiled to be arranged one above the other, with contact portions for arrangement adjacent to the ports, and the jacks being provided with a slot between them. An intermediate shield is profiled to be inserted through the slot of the housing and into the slots of the jacks so as to shield the jacks between them. An outer shield is also provided and sized to contain the housing and the jacks including a plurality of openings allowing access to the jacks.
The housing portions of the jacks are preferably identical and include a hollow area wherein the slot of the jacks is formed by the hollow area of two joined the housing portions. The housing includes a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns of ports. The intermediate shield includes a cross bar portion and a plurality of individual shield portions, the individual shield portions are profiled to be received in the housing slots and through the slots in the jacks. The intermediate shield further includes a pair of grounding tabs attached to first and second ends of the cross bar portion for positioning through and contacting side wall portions of the outer shield. The intermediate shield includes a pair of side shield wings, and the grounding tabs extend from the side shield wings.
The individual shield of the intermediate shield includes at least one tab to be joined to the jacks in an electrical connection. The jacks further include a tie bar having a slot, the tabs extending through the slot and being electronically coupled to the tie bar. The intermediate shield includes a pair of the tabs for each of the extension.
In another aspect of the invention, an electrical connector assembly has a plurality of rows of jacks for mating with a plurality of electrical plugs, the connector assembly comprises a plurality of jack modules, where the jack modules each comprise a plurality of pairs of lead frames, the lead frames including front mating contact sections, and conductor contacting sections. An intermediate shield is positioned between each pair of the lead frames, the center shields being commoned to a common potential. First and second arrays of passive components are positioned on opposite sides of said lead frames. An insulating outer housing has a mating face having at least two connector receiving openings for receiving mating connectors therein, and module receiving openings for receipt of the pluggable contact modules.
Preferably, a plurality of intermediate shields are integrated into a single shield member. At least one of the shields comprises a shielding contact tab, and the jack modules comprise a slot with the shielding contact tab extending therethrough. The electrical connector assembly further comprises an outer shielding member including an opening therethrough for receiving the shielding contact tabs in an electrically engaging manner. The lead frames of the jack modules include a hollow area wherein the slot of the jack modules is formed by the hollow area of two joined the housing portions.
The center shield further includes a cross bar portion including a first end and a second end with extensions extending outward from positions intermediate the ends. The intermediate shield further includes a pair of locating portions attached to the first and second ends for positioning the shield on the housing. The locating portions include a plurality of tabs insertable into a receiving slot in the housing. The printed circuit board contacts for each lead frame extend from opposite side edges. The assembly further comprises two printed circuit boards mounted to the side board mounting edges, the printed circuit boards having signal conditioning components thereon.